


Position of Vulnerability

by StarrySkySoda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desperation, Everyone has a piss fetish now i guess, F/F, Omorashi, Porn Without Plot, Urophagia, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkySoda/pseuds/StarrySkySoda
Summary: Self-indulgent Edeleth ero scene featuring Piss. Edelgard is stuck. Byleth is always a helpful Professor. Both of them are horny on main.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Position of Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Wasnt sure if i was gonna publish this one but?? Maybe there's someone out there on the same wavelength I am.

"Edelgard??"

"P-professor!"

Byleth. Free exploration day. Late afternoon. Black Eagles classroom, behind the chalkboard. Hole in the wall? Edelgard... halfway in the wall?? Cute butt sticking out, on her knees as though she had tried to climb through on all fours and got stuck halfway through. How, when, why?

"Thank goodness you're here." Edelgard said, voice slightly echoed on the other side of the wall. "I'm afraid I've gotten myself stuck. Please, assist me!" She sounded equal parts irritated and desperate. How long had she been here like this?

"How in the world did you get stuck like that?"

"That's... not important right now. Please."

"Of course. I'll go call for help."

"No, wait!" Edelgard sounded a little frantic but quickly controlled her voice again. "I don't really want to be seen like this if it can be helped."

"I see... I'll try." Byleth thought for a second. The wall is made of thick stone. All still tightly intact aside from the part inexplicabley crumbled at the hole she was stuck in. A sword won't do here. And her magic skills were not up to par just yet for this task.

"Hmm, I'll try to pull you back out." Byleth came really close to her now, bent over her and wrapped her arms around her hips.

"Ah..."

Byleth loosened her grip. "Sorry, was that too tight?"

Edelgard wiggled underneath her. "U-um. No, but, well... please be gentle."

The soft whiny way she said it made Byleth's pulse quicken. "I'll try." She said with a little gulp. "It might hurt a little but let me know if it's too much."

Slowly Byleth pulled on Edelgard's hips. She slid out just a little bit, her little waist coming free. This could work. Bylth moved her grip up around Edelgard's waist and squeezed her tightly as she continued to pull.

"Mn..." She heard Edelgard groan softly, but she didn't say anything so she decided to keep pulling. A little more out and then progress halted as Edelgard got caught on her shoulders.

"Pull your arms in. Make yourself as small as possible."

"I'm trying." Edelgard adjusted the position of her arms and shoulders again and again as Byleth gripped her tummy tighter and pulled her harder.

Edelgard's breath hitched suddenly. "Ah, ah! Wait! Professor!"

"Almost there, try to bear it," Byleth said.

Edelgard squirmed under her grip, her voice strained. "No really, stop, I-! I can't take anymore! Let go!"

Byleth immediately released her. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nn..." Edelgard's whole body trembled. Her thighs pressed together tightly, her feet tapped the floor as she took several sharp breaths. "Professor..." 

"What? What is it?"

The way Edelgard's butt was wiggling right now, the way she rubbed one leg on the other, her cute panting... it was strangely erotic. It really caught Byleth off guard how strongly it made her feel.

"I... I really have to pee, ah--I've been holding it for awhile now... stuck here."

"Oh...!" Byleth tensed. She suddenly felt a little guilty for the way she had been looking at her. Only a little. "Why didn't you say so sooner!"

"I thought I could wait until you got me out but then you held me so tightly..."

Oops.

"Oh no, ahh... I really can't hold it in anymore, I'm-!"

"Wait wait!" Byleth looked around frantically. "I'll do something! Just hold on another second." She spotted an empty water pitcher on the desk and quickly grabbed it. Then she took hold of Edelgard's shorts and tried to pull.

"W-what are you doing??"

"Moving your clothes out of the way." Byleth said as though it were a completely logical and ordinary solution. "I found a pitcher. Let's take care of this so I can get you out of the wall."

"Uh... Professor, that's kind of..." Edelgard's voice went soft and shy, something totally unexpected of her. "...That's really embarrassi... I..."

"It's just me." Byleth said calmly. "We've seen each other naked in the bath house before."

"That's not the same thing."

Byleth shrugged. "I won't do it if you don't want me to, but you..."

Edelgard was quiet for a moment. Then she sighed. "You... you can't pull my shorts off that way. It's actually one piece. I have to unbutton it at the top..." Byleth heard her shuffling around on the other side of the wall, and the sound of her jacket falling to the ground. Then, "There. You can pull them off now..."

As much as Byleth wanted to maintain herself, she couldn't help the heat welling up inside her as she slowly tugged Edelgard's one piece suit down her legs... as Edelgard kicked her shoes off and obediently lifted one leg and then the other to accommodate her.

They had taken baths together on multiple occasions, something Byleth did with all the female students and teachers in the large bath house at Garreg Mach. Social baths were a normal thing for everyone.

"Now the tights..." Edelgard said.

But this really was different, wasn't it? Byleth had never seen anyone this up close before. Byleth had never felt this hot, fuzzy way before. Edelgard was going to pee right in front of her. Why was that so exciting? She let out a deep breath, and carefully peeled Edelgard's red stockings from around her waist, and from each leg one by one, then set them aside.

Purple panties, surprisingly frilly and girly. They were a bit wet.

"Ah! Please hurry." The spot on her panties grew and a few drops escaped onto the floor. Wow, she was really at her limit. Byleth removed her panties from her badly trembling legs.

Edelgard's soft spot, flushed pink. It was cute.

"Don't look too closely." Edelgard's stern tone so obviously masking her embarrassment just made her all the cuter.

"I won't." Byleth said. She said it but she was still staring as she held the pitcher up to her and she wasn't sure she could stop.

"Can I go now?" Edelgard whined softly, borderline begging her. She hissed through her teeth as a few more droplets leaked out, in front of Byleth, into the pitcher she held in her hands.

"Yes, go ahead." Byleth coaxed her sweetly.

Immediately Edelgard relaxed her muscles and she started to release, first a trickle, then a strong stream gushing into the pitcher as Byleth knelt there on her knees to catch it all. The loud hissing and the sound of liquid hitting glass seemed to echo through the empty room.

Byleth's face flushed as she watched it all, heard it all, felt the glass heat up with Edelgard's warmth. A low moan of absolute relief from Edelgard sent a shiver up her spine. She wished she could see her face right now, what kind of rare facial expression she must be making.

"M... Teacher..." she mumbled between ragged breaths. Her voice was laced with a warm sweetness Byleth had never heard from her before. It was alluring... like she was beckoning her.

Byleth swallowed. "What is it?" She answered softly. But there was no further response.

Finally the flow subsided, pitcher nearly full. Edelgard's skin was tinged with soft pink, her body twitched with the last few drops.

What a sight.

"Amazing..." Byleth said with genuine awe. "You really did have to go, huh. Poor girl. Is that better?"

Edelgard took a moment to catch her breath before answering, "Yes..." She sounded so relieved yet shy yet erotic all at once.

"I have a handkerchief." Byleth said. It came out of her mouth before she thought better of it. A statement with an implicit request. Permission to touch her. By the goddess she wanted so badly to touch her.

Edelgard sucked in a breath and released it slowly. "Okay. Please, my Teacher." She said sweetly.

Byleth was stunned. Edelgard so warmly asked her to do it. She wanted her to do it. So she did. She pulled the clean handkerchief from her pocket. She sidled up close to Edelgard, grabbed a thigh with one hand, and gently started cleaning her up. She dabbed at the inside of her slender thighs, inching her way up to her core.

"Mn..." Edelgard stifled a noise. She leaned into Byleth's hand. "Teache-... nng..."

The feeling of her soft lips and stiffened hood beneath the cloth. The neediness in her voice that she tried so hard to hide but couldn't. The way she became wetter the more Byleth rubbed her clean. Her incredible smell. Sweet piss and womanly musk. It was all so overwhelming. Soft patting became a more aggressive, targeted massaging.

"Mn!" Edelgard bit her lip tightly, shaky breaths through her nose.

"Don't hold back." Byleth gave her thigh a soft squeeze. "Let me hear more of your cute voice, Edelgard." She ran her clothed thumb in circles on her clit, slowly, faster...

"Ah... Oh, my Teacher..." She obediently called out to her. "Please... More." 

Byleth dropped the cloth. She brought her face between Edelgard's thighs and took her center into her mouth. She eagerly lapped up her sweet syrup at it's source as she continued to massage her clit.

"Mnn! Ahn, ah... so good...ahn...!" Edelgard's little feet tapped the floor.

Byleth felt Edelgard getting closer. She supported her weakening legs against her body. Hands grabbed at as much bare skin as possible, up her thighs, on her ass. Edelgard's sweet moaning drove her hunger, made her dizzy, her sweet dew made her drunk.

"Ah... Ah! I'm... 's coming out!"

Coming out?

Byleth's face was suddenly squeezed between her thighs as Edelgard shuddered with pleasure. A fresh warm spring of liquid entered her mouth. Aww, she's peeing again. Just a perfect little bit. Dutifully Byleth lapped it up not sparing a drop to the floor as she softly guided Edelgard through orgasm with her fingers.

"My Teacher..." Edelgard said breathily at the end of it. "I... apologize... for that..."

"Yummy." Byleth teased.

"Don't say that..."

"You're so cute, Edelgard."

"Don't say that either."

After a moment of rest, Byleth finally managed to pull Edelgard the rest of the way out of the wall. It was much easier with her not wearing her jacket.

Byleth cleaned up while Edelgard quickly straightened herself out and put her clothes back on. "Professor. Thank you for your help." She said cooly. _Let's pretend that didn't just happen._

"Of course." Byleth said with a warm smile.

Edelgard flashed a shy smile back and turned away. "I should probably go."

She started towards the door but stopped. Shifted on her feet. Turned back to Byleth. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course not." Byleth replied. _It is our little secret._ Still she did wonder how Edelgard ended up in the wall...

"Thank you." Edelgard said. She twiddled her thumbs. "Well then... I guess I should go... really..." She didn't move.

Byleth chuckled. "Is there something else you wanted?" She came closer to Edelgard.

Edelgard blushed and looked away again. "Not really." A clear yes.

Byleth reached out her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Professor..." Edelgard softened again. She laid her head on her Teacher's chest.

"You must have been stuck there for awhile." Byleth said. She stroked her hair. "Are you hungry? You can come relax in my room for a bit if you want to. I have snacks."

Edelgard looked up at her, very subtle smile and lavender eyes shining. "I would like that," she said.


End file.
